Trapped
by GurdianMeganBelikov
Summary: Bvb fanfiction with a bit of a difference, Andy is a teacher at NYU and has an unconventional meeting with one of his new students


_So I've had people messaging me about an Andy Corey pairing, not something i usually write since Corey is based on my real life person and i don't personally favour Andy, but Enjoy! _

_It probably wont be very good tho! _

Music filled my ears, fuelled my senses, i moved my hips to the beat as the warmth of my drink flowed through my blood, the lights flashed in a strobe light effect

i smiled at my friends, Iris, Charlie and Marilyn, i had known them my whole life! We were now at New York University studying physiology, though we all had a national higher diploma for Beauty . Marilyn was the 'innocent' one of our group Iris was the 'inappropriate' one Charlie the 'sarcastic' one and me... well I'm the 'slutty' one. I'm not really a slut it's just a private joke with me and the girls. We all had crazy colour hair and piercings, all our parents worked in the music business so we never saw them much, we all lived in Marilyn's house, her mom was like a mother to all of us, so when her mom and dad died three years ago we were all divested

"Corey!" Charlie shouted over the music

"Yeah?" i turned to her

"You want another drink?" She smiled i shook my head as hands went round my waist and i smiled and started to dance with him, after the song finished we walked over to the bar

"So..." he smiled and my heart skipped, he was gorgeous! Inky black hair framed a breath taking face; his bone structure would make a sculpture weep with joy, while a firmly etched mouth, blade of a nose and intensely blue eyes made him savagely gorgeous! His lip and nose were pierced, one arm was a sleeve the other had a few tattoo's "What's your name?" he asked, looking at him with his crystal blue eye

"Cassandra" I smiled looking at him through my long lashes

"I'm Andrew" He smiled placing his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him

"Nice to meet you" I breathed as he brought his face down to meet mine, i wrapped my arms round his neck as his lips connected to mine, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip over my lip rings, i smirked into the kiss, keeping my mouth closed he ran his hand from my waist to my butt and squeezed causing me to gasp, to which he took advantage pushing his tongue into my mouth i pulled away after a couple seconds

"How about we head back to your place?" i smirked trying to catch my breath

"Sure thing gorgeous!" Andrew smiled grabbing my hand

i looked round the our penthouse before walking any further into it, i laid my shoes down next to the front door before walking into the living room as i walked through Marilyn, Iris and Charlie all sat on the middle sofa they all looked up at me as i walked in

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Iris yelled grabbing me and pulling me into a hug "We've been worried sick!"

"Sorry!" I muttered hugging her back

"A phone call would have been nice!" Marilyn glared

"You have my phone Marilyn" I reminded her

"Oh yeah" she laughed

"So what were you doing that you wonder in at 4 in the fucking morning!" Charlie asked

"More appropriate is who was i doing" i smirked looking at Iris

"Details!" Iris yelled and i laughed

"Well i met him at the club last night, he had amazing blue eyes, black hair a sleeve tattoo, tattoo's all over his chest, his lip and nose pierced, oh and the things he could do" i smirked

"Keeping in mind my boyfriend is still in Cali" Iris laughed "He phoned last night"

"Oh really what was he saying? Was he trying for phone sex?" i joked

"Yes actually, He was hoping you'd pick up the phone and make it a threesome" Iris giggled while i gagged

"That's disgusting!" I laughed walking into the kitchen

"Corey...Why have you got a white shirt?" Marilyn asked

"Oh...em its Andrew's i took it while he was sleeping" I smiled as i smelled the shirt

"oh Corey, have you lost your mad skills? Coming home after half one in the morning?" Marilyn smirked

"Absolutely not," i said fiercely. "And if you'd been there to see me leave with the hottest guy in the place, you'd have no reason to doubt my mad skills."

Marilyn laughed heartily as she studied my face for a second. "But it's not _your_skills I'm interested in," she reminded me "How was _he"_

"he almost broke me in two," i laughed with a satisfied gleam in my eyes.

Iris gasped. "You're kidding me. Was he better than—"

"Definitely!" i grinned "guys…his body…it was _amazing._ I swear, he was hard as a rock and…not just down there. I couldn't stop running my hands over his chest...his thighs"

"I bet he Loved _that,_" iris said with a knowing grin.

"Well…if his moans were anything to go by…" i muttered

"COREY!" Charlie laughed

"I'm going for a shower" I smiled walking through to my room and to the bathroom that connected all our rooms, i turned the shower on and looked at my reflection in the mirror, i had love bites covering my neck and shoulder i climbed into the shower and sat on the floor, letting the hot water cover my acing limbs

Andrew POV

I turned over in my bed, searching for Cassandra, the girl who came home with me last night, i moved and looked at the empty space in my bed

"Well...that was polit" I grunted as i lifted myself off the mattress

Just as i spotted the note on the other pillow

_Andrew..i'm sorry i had to leave, but i didn't have my phone so i couldn't text my friends/room mates. To say i wouldn't be home but here in my number _

_****-**** text me sometime! _

_Cassandra _

_X_

I quickly typed her number into my phone and texted her, i grabbed my boxers from the floor and walked through to the kitchen

_Cassandra:_

_Hello, its Andrew, here is my number, we should do that again soon! _

_Message sent._

_Message recived _

_Cassandra: _

_Yeah we defo should! _

_C x_

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket and got ready for my new job

Corey POV

I'd lost track of i'd been in the shower, by the time i got out i just had enough time to brush my teeth, and grab a slice of toast before i left for class. I looked at myself in the mirror in the lobby, i had on Andrew's shirt with a v-neck jumper over the top, a short black skirt and tights with knee high converse, i let my long dark hair dry naturally so it went curly, my eyes lined with dark liner and dark red lipstick

I had physiology first thing this morning, and the last thing i wanted to do was make a bad impression on my new professor. I'd done enough of _that_in Cali. New York was a fresh start, and i was was going to do my best to make sure i at least appeared to be responsible.

After finding the right building, it was a cinch to find my classroom... _Not! _ This place was a fucking maze! The seats near the front were full suck ups, and the back was full of under achievers so i took a seat right in the middle.

i fumbled through the book bag at my feet looking for the right text book, and after pulling out two wrong ones, i bent over to inspect the contents. _Fuck. _of course i forget it! _So much for first impressions, Cassandra _i silently scolded myself.

I pulled out a notebook and pencil to take notes with while everyone else came in and found a seat

"Welcome to physiology, i am Professor Biersack, i want you to copy the notes already on the board before we start" The professor told us

"No way," i muttered as i looked at the man in the black dress trousers and white shirt i took a deep breath as i looked straight into the face of the man whose bed she'd graced last night "_shit!" _my head fell against my desk

"Cassandra Monroe will you stay behind please" Andrew asked me as the bell rang

I walked down the steps towards my new professor, i could feel the heat build up in my cheeks as i got closer

"hand over your fake ID" He said holding his hand out

"No way!" i yelled

"Clearly your underage and shouldn't be getting into clubs" Andrew said sternly

"Didn't stop you fucking me last night" I smirked

"I didn't know you were underage!" He yelled

"I'm 20, i'm not underage!" I yelled back it was only then i remembered that this part of the Uni was dead for the next three hours

"I don't care! I'm still your tea.." I cut him off by grabbing him and pressing his lips to mine, the kiss got more and more heated, and before i knew it we were in his office lying naked on the floor

"Well...Like you said we should do that again" I laughed and i grabbed my bra

"That can't happen again!" Andrew snapped buttoning up his shirt

"Why not?" I asked pulling my skirt back up

"Is that my shirt?" Andrew asked

"Yeah it is, i liked the smell of it" I grinned Andrew walked forward took my face in his hands and kissed me, i kissed back

"I have to get to work..." I muttered walking out the room "But your right, that cant happen again you'll get fired"

I walked into the small cafe down the street from the Uni, where Charlie was already working, i grabbed my apron and pulled Charlie into the back room

"I have a problem!" i panicked

"What's up?" She asked

"I the guy i fucked yesterday...he's our new physiology teacher!" i whisper yelled at her

"Your kidding?!" Charlie asked

"Do i look like i'm kidding?" I asked her seriously

"Nope, we need to tell Iris and Marilyn before they get to class this afternoon" Charlie yelled, i'll tell Adam that there's a family emergency" Charlie smiled walking over to Adam, who nodded and smiled, Charlie walked over and pulled me out the door and we practically ran home, it was empty

"DAMMIT!" i yelled

"Maybe we'll get them before they get to class come on!" Charlie ran out the house and i followed, we got there just as they were about to walk into class

"MARILYN! IRIS!" I yelled as i walked over to them

"The guy i was with last night...he's the teacher in there!" I told them, both their mouths fell open

"Nope! Don't say anything and i will tell you more when you get home" i told them walking away with Charlie

"This is why you shouldn't have one night stands" Charlie told me

"Fuck off" I muttered as we walked home


End file.
